legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
A Rook and Several Knights
'is a trailer for A Legend's Legacy: Risen Sun, that details Deathlius Loss'end engaging in combat with six of the Seven Sols. Transcript ''Deathlius is shown walking around Majestic's Rein, near an abandoned fortress, following a report given to him that Shard forces, classified of the highest danger, were in the area. As he walks around he notices a glowing ball of Solium energy on the ground. As he approaches it, he takes a step back, and the energy explodes. He looks up to see a looming spectre. *'''Vice Iron: Looks like you found your danger. It's just you and me, let's do this! Deathlius goes into a sprint, whereas Vice does the same atop a wall. Deathlius activates his Kulforme and flies upwards to meet Vice, who removes his twin-bladed staff, and smashes Deathlius aside. The two engage in combat where neither have the upper hand. Suddenly, Deathlius smacks Vice aside and trips him, causing him to tumble below. Before he can deliver the final blow, he is interrupted by a large, looming Drakkin with a black axe. *'Primo Valquaz': Primo Valquaz, try not to forget it in your final moments. Primo fights Deathlius, swinging his axe over and over, eventually knocking Endbane aside into a rock. He prepares to topple Deathlius, who grabs the axe with his hands, before readying a Rain of Blades to attack him. Primo withdraws his axe to use as a shield, and Vice blindsides and attacks Deathlius, sending him backwards. *'Vice Iron': This is my kill. As Deathlius tries to recover after falling over, he activates his Kulforme once again. Vice slides down the hill, before hearing an assembly of rockets on his right, and a floating gold platform on his left. *'Verona Nova': Your kill? You wish. *'Kallan Diestrom': He is mine, you fools! Verona gets to Deathlius first, readying an energy lance. Deathlius uses Call on Endbane and draws it to him, blocking the attack with just enough time left. With one clean stroke he breaks one of Verona's armored rockets, forcing her to retreat. Kallan jumps in with his daggers, but is easily defeated by Deathlius. Verona fires a barrage of explosives, to which Deathlius dodges. He tries to climb a barricade, but is knocked aside by a Reborn with glowing hands. *'Solus Deathlich': I've wanted to kill this man for so long! Solus begins launching Solium energy, who retaliates with his own, earning Solus' ire. *'Solus Deathlich': You dare wield this gift? Deathlius throws another burst of energy at Solus, burning his face. He then launches a giant Solium Comet at Deathlius, which gets redirected through a mysterious portal and back at him. Solus looks up at Alathazdrad. *'Solus Deathlich': Alathazdrad, you dare? *'Alathazdrad': Learn your place, trash. He is mine. Deathlius duels with Alathazdrad, who uses a similar Tetsujin fighting style similar to the one he learned from Kaijin No Sai. Deathlius manages to blind Alathazdrad before kicking him, and then proceeds to slice into Solus' hand with Endbane, but not enough to stop him. Vice jumps back in and smashes Deathlius aside, and Deathlius and him duel once again. Primo throws his axe at the two, which they both dodge. Kallan tries to sneak in behind Deathlius, who avoids it, and he nearly stabs Vice. Vice smacks Kallan aside, angered, and goes for another lunge. Verona channels a laser out of her gauntlet which Deathlius blocks, redirecting to a mountainside cliff, causing a rockfall to occur. *'Verona Nova': That's not good. Moments later, the Sols look over the mountainside, unsure of where Deathlius is. Another figure with an evil mask appears behind them, in a dark, booming voice. *'Shadrien': Did you find him? *'Vice Iron': No. And next time, tell the other Sols to stay the hell out of my way. *'Shadrien': You had your chance, Vice. But you're not the only Sol who wants him dead. *'Shadrien': And the sun has yet to rise. *'Primo Valquaz': So you found it? *'Shadrien': Yes.... Shadrien holds a Paradox Orb. *'Shadrien': The last tool to summon our master. To summon the Shardlord. To begin his endgame. The Sols approach what appears to be a ritual site. With the orb, they put in the console command, and large beam screams into the heavens. Meanwhile, Deathlius holds an updated logo of the Shard of the Sun, looks towards the viewer, and enters his Kulforme, flying away.